The present invention relates generally to conveyor assemblies and, more particularly, to a side wall and cover system for using with conveyor assemblies.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional endless conveyor belt assembly generally designated 10. The endless conveyor belt assembly 10 includes an endless troughing conveyor belt 11 extending around a head pulley 12 and a tail pulley 13, providing a carry side 11a and a return side 11b for the belt, which is supported by a belt support frame 14. There is provided along the belt support frame 14, a plurality of belt supports 19 supporting the conveyor belt 11 between the head pulley 12 and the tail pulley 13. The conveyor belt 11 is designed to transport aggregate or particulate material that is loaded onto the conveyor belt through a chute 15 in a loading zone 16. An impact bed 20 supports the belt 11 in the loading zone 16, in a manner as described above. The conveyor belt 11 carries the material away from the loading zone 16 and discharges the material at the head pulley 12 area.
When aggregate and particulate materials (e.g., coal, ore, precious metals, cement, minerals, grain, etc.) are loaded onto the conveyor belt 11, the impact of such materials tends to cause significant airborne dust. Such dust is particularly concentrated in the vicinity of the impact bed 20, where materials deposited thereon through the chute 15 hits the impact bed 20 with significant force, causing considerable amounts of dust. Dust also tends to be concentrated around the loading zone 16 in general, but can also be present around any point along the carry side 11a of the conveyor belt 11 while materials are being transported. Dust can be hazardous to the health of people who are in the vicinity of the loading zone 16 and conveyor belt 11. In addition, dust can damage or otherwise interfere with the proper and efficient operation of conveyor equipment.
Thus, there remains a need to minimize the dispersion of dust that tends to concentrate around conveyor equipment when aggregate or particulate materials are deposited onto and transported by a conveyor belt. One way to minimize the dispersion of dust around conveyor equipment is to provide a cover and walls respectively over and around the carry side of the belt 11, to contain such dust.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.